How Far Would You Go For Her?
by itsjustRAE
Summary: She wanted her dreams to be a reality, or at least somewhat. He was their leader, and he said that you couldn't date because it would put everyone in danger. She knew that he only said that to not her feelings, but it made her hurt even more.. SO it was time to go all old school with it. Jealousy is a really ugly trait and for some reason Raven wants to see Robin wear some jealousy
1. Prologue

How Far Would You Go For Her?

Prologue

She peeked into the church doors for a glance at those who came for her. She could see every Titan from across the earth. A few city council members had attended also. Also, wedged in the back was a camera crew. No surprise there. These days it appeared that anything that involved the word "Titan" was all over the news. She took a deep breath in, and out.

Cyborg stood next to her in the back, waiting for her to be ready. I mean, this was the start of the rest of her life.

"You ready, sis?" asked Cy, still admiring how beautiful she looked.

She took one last look at herself, and nodded slowly.

She looped her arm through Cyborg's and the two began the painfully slow walk down the aisle.

She and Cyborg passed by all the honorary Titans, then Titans East, and ending with the original Teen Titans. Cyborg took his arm out of hers and hugged his baby sis one last time.

With a reassuring smile from Cyborg, she made her way to the front of the church.

The priest began, keeping the secret identities still hidden, "Welcome one and all to the celebration of the marriage of Raven and Robin."

Raven shot up in her bed, panted heavily.

"It was just a dream, breathe deeply. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven repeated her mantra over and over to calm down her emotions. She could already imagine Nevermore in total chaos from her dream.


	2. Voice of Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my name... I own my name.**

**Back round info: Robin has already band dating for everyone in Titans West (the regular Titans) and Raven believes it because he doesn't want to hurt her.**

**We start after Raven has just woken up from her dream of marrying Robin...**

After reaching a normal breathing rate, Raven glanced at the clock. "4:30 a.m. know one else should be up for hours." With that Raven delicately arose from her bed and put on her one pair of gray sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

Hey, if no one has to see me, then at least I can be comfortable. Raven thought as she crept through the pitch black hallways to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Raven let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Making her way to the cupboard, Raven got a hold of some Earl Grey tea and started to boil some water.

Holding onto the counter for support, Raven got lost in her own thoughts and was transported to Nevermore.

What Raven saw shocked her! She had been preparing herself for the worst possible outcome, which had included Timid crying uncontrollably, Intelligence lecturing her on how it would never happen, Happy bouncing around aimlessly, Brave yelling at her to go for it, and of course, Love smiling knowingly in the background, most likely sitting on a rock. What she saw was a complete opposite. Happy looked like she was about to cry and Timid was trying to comfort her by saying how much better and more likeable Happy was compared to Timid. Brave and Intelligence were in an all out screaming match, and sounding like they were speaking some Starfire Tameranian language. Love was pacing uncontrollably, and then there was Lust, who had taken Love's spot sitting knowingly on the rock.

Raven decided to break up the turmoil with a simple, "Shut up!"

Once she had gotten everyone's attention and the vein that had been popping out of her neck subsided, she began, "Will someone tell me what the heck is going on here?"

Intelligence took a brave step forward and began, "Raven, we may have a problem here."

"And what problem would that be?" said Raven with her patience wearing thin.

"You didn't really have that dream. Or, well it wasn't necessarily you."

"Well then tell me who had that dream, if it wasn't me."

"Raven, Love made up that dream and the projected it into your head while you were sleeping. This isn't the bad part though. The reason your dream ended was because Lust figured out how to change the projection of your dream while you were having it."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Raven frowned.

"Raven, this means that Lust is growing stronger every day, and eventually she might be able to take control over you entirely."

Raven gasped and stepped back in shock. What if that actually happened and around Robin? Raven would surely lose any chance of ever being with the Boy Wonder.

Raven looked at Lust who was proudly flaunting a smirk on her face.

Raven stomped over to Lust to tell her off but was cut off by a voice calling out to her from the real world.

"Raven? Raven are you okay? Raven... Raven!"

Raven's eyes almost rolled back into her head as she left Nevermore and resurfaced back to the real world, with the resident leader of the team shaking her shoulders violently.

Robin immediately let go of her once he realized she was still alive, only to let her fall to the side because she was so shaken up.

Robin grabbed Raven before she could hit the floor and held her just for a moment until she came back to her senses.

"Are you okay?" asked Robin wide eyed through his mask.

"Ya...yeah." Raven was praying that he could't see the blush on her face. Then she realized, he was holding her. LEGIT HOLDING HER! Oh he could so see that blush now and Raven knew it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven whispered to calm her emotions.

"You, uh, can let, um, go of me now." said Raven, now practically emotionless.

"Okay," started Robin while slowly releasing Raven, "What happened anyway? I walk in to say good morning and see you with your eyes rolled back in your head, and you're wearing my shirt." Robin smirked after checking Raven out.

"I hadn't noticed." and with that Raven got out the supplies to make her morning herbal tea.

"Well it looks better on you then me," stated Robin as he reached above Raven to grab his coffee roast. Robins front was pressed up on Raven's back so much to the point were Raven had to continuously say her mantra to keep from destroying the Tower.

After Robin had made his coffee and Raven had finished preparing her tea, Raven finally got a real look at what the Boy Wonder was wearing, or not wearing. He had no shirt on and only a pair of very, VERY loose sweatpants hanging off his hips.

Raven could feel Lust on the verge of breaking the barrier that was real life and Raven's mind.

"You know if you show him what a true demon is like then maybe he'll let you a little closer to-

"STOP talking to me!" Raven was going to lose it, she could tell so before Robin could say anything else, Raven swiftly walked out of the room silently heading to the roof.

Immediately upon entering the roof, Raven walked to the edge of the roof top and began sitting indian style whilst floating, but didn't begin to meditate knowing how much Lust would annoy her.

Raven began to do something she had never really done, she just stared at the ocean in front of her.

After am absurd amount of time of doing absolutely nothing productive, Beast Boy opened the door to the rooftop with hesitation.

"Oh, hey Rae-ven. Just wanted to let you know that we got pizza, oh and Cyborg convinced Robin to let Titans East visit in a few days. You know, since the crime rate in both cities is close to none." Beast Boy said as Raven just floated there.

I'm just floating here... like a rock. Well, not like a rock. Rocks can't float. So, if I say I'm like a rock than I'm just an oxymoron. A floating oxymoron, who would've thunk it.

"Listen to yourself, Raven! You're comparing yourself to a rock! A freaking rock! Your brain is turning to mush from just floating there! I know you would never think of anything I say as words of wisdom but listen to me just this once! You need to get out of this funk and think of your plan to get Robin!"

Raven was in shock. Lust had never said anything like that, it was usually just a sexual reference to Robin. Never was Lust the voice of reason. And, maybe, she was right.

"How am I supposed to get Robin?" asked Raven, not sure why she was asking the queen of lust for advice at all.

"You heard Beast Boy, Titans East are coming. It's the perfect opportunity." Lust purred.

"Perfect opportunity for WHAT!?" Raven was surprised she lasted this long listening to Lust, it was a new record.

"To make him jealous of course."

"And here I was thinking you would actually say something worth hearing."

"It's a foolproof plan. Just hear me out. You change up your wardrobe, do a few daring things, get one of the Titans East boys to bend at your will, and then Robin will be fuming. And if he's not, then you have the East boys wrapped around your finger anyway. You win either way, Raven. Just try it. And if it doesn't work then I'll leave you alone for a while."

While getting Robin sounded delicious, having Lust leave her alone sounded like heaven on earth, though if heaven really was earth then Raven wouldn't be allowed to live on it, but that's besides the point.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work then I'm holding you to it." stated Raven, pointing her finger at the air which she was imagining was where Lust would be.

Lust smirked at her "foolproof plan". She was relieved that she would finally get some action.

And with a booming, "RAVEN!" from the kitchen, Raven pushed Lust into the back of her mind and let her thoughts dwell on getting her "crush" (Gosh how she hated saying she had a crush) to finally be her's.

So initially this is a full fledged RobxRae but with bumps in the road. And if I change my mind by the end then the ending will change so be warned! i am indecisive and we will see how the story goes so that is why the only character is Raven and not Raven and... :) READ! REVIEW! COMMENT! CRITICIZE! Thanks.


	3. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah whatever I don't own anything yada yada**

**Back round info: Lust has just given Raven the idea to make Robin jealous with one of the Titans East boys.**

Raven exited the roof with a partially troubled mind. What was she supposed to do? Just continue on with her uneventful lifestyle of defending the inhabitants of Jump City from the supernatural and mediocre criminals that threaten them. (A/N excuse my oxymoron) Or should she actually listen to one of the foulest parts of her mind?

Raven just shook her head and entered her room to make a quick change into her much more familiar blue leotard and cloak. The fabric of cotton and spandex blend brought her comfort, ad she returned back to her "Ice Queen" physique.

Finally floating her way down to the common room to join her friends in lunch, Raven remained emotionless despite the inner turmoil she was feeling form Lust. Raven mustered all her strength in a measly attempt to push Lust back into the dark depths of her mind.

"Oh, raven, you can't simply believe a nudge would expel me from contacting you and giving you wisdom. Maybe if you followed some of my advice then Robin would already be yours... but he's not. So do what you may, Raven, but take heed for you never know when I could just POP! And take over you. But, I'll stay hidden as long as you do what I say and carry out what I would do." and with that Lust buried herself among the shadows, gone far away for now.

Swish! Went the door into the common room as Raven floated in to witness the battle of tofu vs. meat yet again.

"I'm telling you, Cyborg! Tofu is good for you! Better than that thing you call food!"

"Shut up you little grass stain! If you know hat's good for you then you will gladly shut the heck up!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she sat down in between Starfire and Robin to watch her friends indulge in pizza.

Ten minutes had passed and Raven hadn't even grabbed a piece of pizza, much less looked at one. She simply stared at nothing, contemplating what to do about Robin. Robin... her mind was always on him it seemed. Why did he haunt her so?

"Raven?" said person who was on her thoughts interrupted her.

"What?" she didn't mean to sound so short with him, it was just a reaction.

"You haven't even touched a piece of pizza, are you okay?" He asked like he cared, Raven doubted he honestly did.

"I'm fine, just not hungry." Raven responded, than proceeded to rise from her seat, abruptly.

After beginning to walk away, Robin asked her, "Rae, where are you going?"

"My name is Raven, and to my room." she said, realizing that neither Beast Boy, Cyborg, nor Starfire had sensed her absence.

Raven reached her room only to collapse on her bed, prepared to give in completely.

"So, Raven, are you with me?" asked Lust.

"Yes." and with that, Lust began to inform Raven on all that needed to be done in preparation for the Titans East arrival.

**So I admit this is pretty much a filler chapter ONLY because I need you guys to vote on who you want Raven to technically "go out with" or make Robin jealous with so please vote on the poll on my page! And if you do vote than you can see that Aqualad is not an option because I'm not really a fan of Aqualad and Raven going out so sorry. As usual READ, REVIEW, COMMENT, AND CRITICIZE! Thanks :) VOTE because the next chapter won't be up until at least 1, yes I technically just need 1, person votes!**


	4. SAY WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Teen Titans. Only in my dreams.**

**Back round info: Raven is down an depressed so Lust took advantage of her state and get Raven to agree to her get Robin jealous plan.**

We continue with Raven who is still flailed over her bed.

"Well, first things first. You need some new clothes pronto." stated Lust with her arms crossed.

"Uh... why?" asked Raven confused by where her emotion was going with this.

"How are you supposed to catch a Titans East boy's eye wearing that cloak around 24/7?"

"Well I, uh, fine." Raven agreed and rolled her eyes.

"Wait, what did you have in mind?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

"Do you have ANY civilian clothes that you can wear to the mall?" asked Lust.

"Don't avoid the question." Raven demanded.

"Just a few things to catch the guy's attention." Lust wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, no." Raven furrowed her own eyebrows in worry. What have I gotten myself into, Raven thought.

"I wasn't kidding, do you have any civilian clothes?" asked Lust with her nosed delightfully turned up.

"...no..."

"To Starfire's room then!" and off they went on an adventure!

In Starfire's room.

"Just grab a pair of pants and a shirt and let's go before someone suspects something!" Raven rushed.

"No, no, no, heck no, no, n-ooooooooh!" Lust squealed in excitment!

I really hope I never squeal, thought Raven.

"This is perfect, here go put it on!" Lust was almost as happy as, well, Happy. (A/N Raven's emotions can appear outside her head, like a hologram but only Raven can see and hear them, and the emotions can grab stuff if Raven allows it. In my world at least)

Raven teleported Lust and herself back to her own room and Raven entered her violet painted bathroom. Raven quickly slipped on what Lust had given her, and positioned herself face forward on the mirror to witness Starfire's style.

"Wow." Raven was shocked, no, Raven was floored! She looked horrendous! Lust had her in a pair of way too long super skinny light-washed jeans and a hot pink spaghetti-strap tank top. Raven was worried about what anyone would say, but mostly if Starfire would notice that she was wearing her clothes.

"Now, before you say anything, Starfire is out already with Cyborg at the grocery store so she won't know you took her clothes. Second, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Lust chanted, as her magic shortened Starfire's extremely long pants to Raven's height of 5'2". Okay, so what do you think?" asked Lust with hand on her hips.

"I am not going out in public like this." Raven had put her foot down.

"Oh stop being insecure, you have the dream body of every girl in Jump City! Except you are a little on the short side, but that's okay!" Lust encouraged.

"Fine, let's just go alrea- wait a minute, are you going to buy other clothes like this!?" Raven's eyes flashed into four red demon eyes for a split second, though that didn't phase Lust.

"Of course not, we'll only get clothes you completely approve of." Lust faked innocence to convince the Ice Queen to leave the tower.

Raven was wary, but eventually caved, she blamed it on her school girl crush on Robin.

"Let's just go before Beast Boy, or god even Robin sees me like... this." Raven shuddered.

Raven crept down to common room, then paused realizing she had absolutely no money for whatever Lust expected her to buy at the mall.

"Go to Robin's room and ask him for some money."

"He's not just going to give me money for a really bad reason. What am I supposed to say, "Hey Robin, can I have some money to buy some scantily-clad clothes to seduce some Titans East boy so I can make you jealous and then later steal your heart." because that will definitely make him give me some money." sarcasm obviously evident in her voice.

"Raven, you have no idea what to say, correct?" Lust asked, with an ulterior motive.

"Uh, yes?"

"How about you let me take over, just for a minute so we can get some money from Robin? I promise I won't do anything you wouldn't do and it would get us out of the tower quicker." Lust inquired.

"I don't know... um... fine but you have to be quick." Raven agreed, surprising herself.

"Great! Okay, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Lust yelled, her "soul" taking the place of Raven's.

Lust opened her eyes and did a quick spell to turn her blood red eyes to the unique violet color Raven's eyes and hair possessed.

Lust cracked her fingers and began the pretty short walk to Robin's room where she was most likely to find the resident Boy Wonder.

A very short walk later, Lust found herself outside the infamous door that was sporting the plaque with the word Robin. Lust smirked at how easy this was going to be. How dumb could Raven be to not notice how the Boy Blunder looked at her when he thought she couldn't see him. How Robin always made sure she wasn't harmed after a battle. Didn't Raven notice just last week how Robin pummeled Adonis to a pulp after he starting flirting with Raven during combat?

**-Flashback-**

**It had been a relatively boring day with no sound coming from the alarm, but at 3:46, the alarm blared calling all of the Titans West to the common room.**

**Robin, of course, was the first to the common room screen to witness that the criminal now threatening the well-being of Jump City. It was Adonis, and Robin's blood began to boil remembering how he had hit on Raven previously in an encounter with the ego-headed maniac.**

**Moving back to the battle, Adonis had already taken down Starfire, Beast Boy, and even Cyborg, leaving just Robin and Raven to take down the skinny boy with a big suit.**

**Raven decided to challenge Adonis next calling her power to her.**

**"Hey there little birdy." Adonis called winking.**

**Raven was shocked and let it show with a break in her emotionless mask.**

**"I really don't want to damage you Rae, but I need you knocked out for later."**

**Raven was again shocked, but then she realized he called her Rae. No one called her Rae. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted with all her power aimed at Adonis.**

Adonis had a slight moment of pure terror, but he moved out of the way of Raven's power blast, and kind of, well, practically dropped a building on her. Well, half of a building. It just knocked her out, so she would be completely fine later after a healing trance.

**Robin decided to go at Adonis with his bo-staff, after already pelting him with birdarangs.**

**"Bring it Wonder Bread," taunted Adonis.**

**By now, Adonis and Robin were at a fist fight, with Robin's bo-staff someone else in the city.**

**"You know, once I take you out, I'm going to take Raven far away, and I'm going to make her mine. Then, I'll make her hate you, the Titans, Jump City. And you'll never see me or Raven again. You'll always be guessing, saying what if. You'll be stuck with the naïve alien girl who will always be stuck in lala land thinking you chose her. Never knowing the truth. You're never going to see my Raven again." Adonis smirked, but was too cocky as Robin gritted his teeth while simultaneously growling. In the following seconds, Robin got the upper hand and flipped Adonis over, knocking him out.**

**Robin immediately called the police to come pick up Adonis, then ran over to Raven to check on her. She was out cold. Robin smiled at how she looked so relaxed while she was knocked out, but then decided that sounded creepy so he picked her up bridal style and kicked the rest of his team to wake them up. He was disappointed that three of his team members had been taken out from combat so quickly. He would need to call an early morning training session while he let Raven sleep. If any of his teammates asked why Raven wasn't present, he would make up excuse saying she was hurt badly while the other three had been so easily knocked out.**

**-End Flashback-**

Lust knocked on his door three times to ensure he heard her. Not even a second later, Robin answered, cracking the door open a third of the way similar to Raven.

Robin was shocked to say the least, Raven barely ever came to his door. Seeing Raven as no threat to his peace, he opened the door all the way allowing Raven to enter if she pleased.

"What's up Rae?" Robin now needed to know why the sorceress would be outside his door at 1:23.

"I was wondering if I could have some money." Lust was beginning to turn the charm on in her voice, hoping Robin would give her a simple yes and the dough so she could leave as soon as possible.

"What do you need money for?" Robin was very curious now, but his jaw-dropped when he noticed what attire Raven was currently sporting. He had never seen her out of her uniform or every once in a while pajamas. She was in civies. In CIVIES! And not just normal civies. These were curve hugging and accentuating clothes. In pink. Oh my god Raven was wearing civilian clothes in pink. The world was ending again.

"What are you wearing?" asked Robin.

"It's because I need money to go out. So, can I have some money Boy Blunder." Lust knew she had him because she used the secret weapon, Raven's nickname for Robin.

Robin blushed on instinct, but tried to cover it up before "Raven" saw it. Of course, Lust caught it and thought it was kind of cute. She decided to give Raven a head start on her relationship with Robin.

"Well, how much do you ne-" Robin was cut off by "Raven" who cupped his face in her hands pulling his head down to her level and smushed her lips onto his. Her kiss was forceful but yet gentle. Lust was hoping Raven was taking notes on how to turn a boy to mush.

Lust ended the kiss with a quick peck on Robin's lips.

"Just about maybe a thousand."

Robin wasn't paying attention to the words coming our of her mouth. He was on a different planet. Raven, his Raven, had just kissed him.

"I'll just help myself then." "Raven" walked right past him and grabbed around $1200 dollars, just in case.

When Lust walked back to the door, Robin was standing in the exact same position as he was when she had left.

Lust rolled her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck to tell him one last thing before she took her leave.

"Thanks Robbie-poo!" and Lust gave him one last smacker on the lips before winking at him and leaving him to his thoughts.

After "Raven" had left, Robin found himself closing his bedroom door to say to himself, "I never knew Raven could be such a tease."

**So comment, criticize, you guys can still vote on who you want Raven to go out with to make Robin jealous! Tell me what you guys think of how I'm portraying Lust. Read! Review!** Thanks.


	5. Never Know What Could Happen In A Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Only in my dreams. **

**Back round info: Titans East should be arriving shorty. Raven borrowed some of Starfire's clothes to be incognito at the mall. Lust took over Raven for a short period of time in order to convince Robin to give her money, which to do so Lust kissed Robin. **

We start immediately after Robin had spoke...

Lust had just entered the common room when she realized something very important. She had no shoes on.

"Huh, now how did that happen?" Lust wondered but then simply teleported to Raven's room.

"Oh shoot, she's not going to have any shoes except those 'shudder' blue boot things. I'll just borrow from Starfire again."

Lust then teleported to Starfire's room to grab a pair of black wedge sneakers which Lust knew Starfire would never wear.

"She only bought them because Robin said he liked them. But, she complains that she has nothing to wear with them, but she really doesn't wear them because she can't walk in heels for her life. Also, she's already taller than Robin." Raven chimed in, "And when can I come back in control, huh?"

"Just a minute let's get to the mall first... but when you take control again, you need to listen to my clothing advice!" pushed Lust.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Lust/Raven teleported in front of the mall, drawing a little bit of attention to herself, but Lust didn't care. She was on a time crunch here!

"We're at the mall, give me back my control." Raven demanded.

"We're in front of everyone. Chill out for a minute. Take a look around. See anyone you like?" asked Lust.

"Don't you mean anything?"

"No, do you see anyONE? You know, we don't necessarily have to use someone from Titans East to make Robin jealous. I'm pretty sure blonde muscles over there in the white wife beater would happily make-out with you... and then some." inquired Lust.

"Focus."

"Fine. But you have to keep your options open, even though I'm pretty sure Speedy is going to be happy to comply to whatever you want if your wearing that." Lust pointed to a dress in the front of a store. Saying the dress was short would be an understatement. The dress barely covered everything, was black with a few slight ruffles, completely body conscious, and had black and silver sparkles on the bust area.

"I don't think Robin would want me walking around in that." said Raven, getting a little bit impatient.

"Why would he care? You know, if he isn't attracted to you at all."

"I'm pretty sure there's something in the hero handbook about not looking like a slut." said Raven, completely serious.

"Oh whatever. Bird Boy won't care. It's not like you'll be wearing it for long." and with that statement, Raven remembered that this was Lust, her emotion. All she could feel was lust.

"Go into that bathroom. We're switching back. Now." Lust walked over to the bathroom witha roll of her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Lust and Raven both chanted, and Raven came in charge of her body again.

Raven sighed and tried to push out the thoughts of everyone else at the mall out of her head for the time being. If she had to go into stores with civilians, then she would need to be relaxed.

"Oh just move already. The money is in your wallet in your back left pocket. Now, to start with the essentials. To the sexy lingerie!" Lust shouted.

Raven paused in her step with wide eyes.

"It's in Victoria's Secret..." Lust added.

Raven started walking again just as that blonde muscular guy came up in front of her to stop her. Raven immediately halted.

"Hey." The guy grinned.

"Hi." Raven squeaked. No one really knew one little fact about Raven. She was deathly shy in front of any guys. That was part of the reason that she didn't like contact because she would freak out.

Raven, it's me. You just need to take a deep breath and listen to what I say. Repeat what I tell you and everything will be okay. Lust talked to Raven.

**(A/N the italicized is Lust talking, if you wanted to know) **

"What are you, (He thoroughly checked her out) doing here alone?" He asked, not really caring as long as she was definitely alone.

_Who says I'm alone? I'm with you aren't I?_ "Who says I'm alone? I'm here with you aren't I?"

He smiled for real. "Want to get something to eat?" He asked sincerely.

Raven had a mini smile on her face, barely noticeable.

_I'm king of stretched for time, but how about I give you my number and you give me your's and we meet up some other time?_ "Wish I could but I'm so stretched for time so how bout you give me your number and I'll call you?" Raven winked.

"Sure, give me your hand." He grinned and grabbed a sharpie from an abandoned table nearby.

Raven gave him her hand as he clearly wrote out his number.

"See you later then..." He asked as she started to walk away.

"Raven." She added with a twinkle in her eye.

After Raven was out of sight from the guy, she rushed to Victoria's Secret which, as usual, was packed. But with a stroke of luck, and possibly some magical assistance from Lust, the store cleared out fairly quickly leaving only a few stragglers and Raven.

Raven was determined to get out of there as quickly as possible. She grabbed stuff that looked like her size and ran to the fitting room to calm herself down.

_Raven, breathe. That is not your size_.

"Yeah, it is."

_Raven, that was your size three years ago on Azarath. You're fifteen and face it, you have boobs! Raven! You are a 36C woman, get it together. _

Raven was embarrassed to say the least. She had to have an emotion tell her what size bra she was. Raven finally got the courage to take a good long look in the mirror at herself. She had definitely grown. But, she wasn't taller. She had a bust. She had curves. But, yet, she was still skinny and toned.

_Now do you see that you're a freaking bombshell_?

"I wouldn't say that." Raven could practically see Lust rolling her eyes at the comment.

_Whatever you say, but now you get your size then we will go from there. _

Raven grabbed a bunch of clothing items IN HER SIZE and proceeded to the checkout before Lust stopped her for like the fifteenth time that day.

_While you're here, go grab dome yoga shorts, pants, leggings, and maybe a sweatshirt or two. _

With everyone Lust had mentioned in her filled hands, Raven finally got to the checkout. At least she was helping out the economy.

The checkout lady named Jen rang up Raven's total to an astonishing $463.78.

Raven was floored. She had never spent that much money in her entire life. She took out her wallet to find that she hadn't even spent half of the money Robin gave her. What did Lust do to make Robin give her a ton like this? Raven was getting suspicious.

"Come back again." Said the overzealous Jen.

"So where do we have to g-"

Raven was interrupted by a call on her communicator. It was from Robin.

"Yes?" Raven answered.

"Raven, the Titans East will be here in about an hour. You should, uh probably be there." Said Robin.

"Course. Be there soon. Bye." Raven hung up.

_You could at least try not to be cold to him you know. _

"That doesn't matter right now. Where to next? We need to be done soon."

You know, I could get this over with relatively quick if you just want to let me take over for, say, twenty minutes. We would be at the Tower before you know it and you can rest up for the Titans East.

Raven really wanted, no needed, to say no. But she was exhausted already and with more of Lust's plan later and the Titans East, Raven needed to rest.

"Fine. Just make it quick." And with that Lust took over and Raven passed out.

Twenty minutes later, Lust was back in the Tower common room with around fifteen bags levitating around her.

Lust dropped the bags and made Raven her tea which she knew she needed. Hey, she was an emotion but she had a few morals to live up to like knowing Raven's breaking point... and sometimes pushing it.

Whoosh! The common room doors opened and entered Beast Boy. Honestly, Lust was disappointed. She wanted to get her flirt on with Robin. I mean, she could flirt with the shape-shifter but he wouldn't respond the same way as the Boy Wonder. Beast Boy would just be weirded out or try to joke himself out of something. And, he wasn't nearly as attractive as Robin was, truth be told.

"Woah, Rae are these bags your's?" asked Beast Boy.

Hmmm... what would Raven say in this situation?

"It's Raven and yes so don't touch them." Lust was proud of herself. That was definitely something she could see Raven saying.

"Geez. You should ease up a little with Titans East coming. I didn't mean any offensive." Beast Boy exited the room.

Lust sighed. She had a lot of work to do to make Raven a more approachable person.

Lust levitated all her bags to Raven's room, laid on Raven's bed, and gave up control which didn't even matter since Raven and Lust both fell asleep immediately.

Two hours later, Robin knocked on Raven's door to wake her up and said, "Hey, Raven. Titans East are here."

It was time.

**I am so sorry guys! I went on vacation so it was practically impossible to write at all. Next chapter is, yes, Titans East! Exciting right! And the guy who gave Raven his number will reappear I promise! Give me your feedback on Lust, the mystery guy, tell me if anyone was OOC. COMMENT, CRITICIZE, READ, REVIEW. Oh and you can still vote on who Raven should go out with in the poll on my profile page! The next update will be soon I promise! Thanks. **


	6. The Real Beginning

**Disclaimer: In the past day I have obtained the ownership of Teen Titans. No! Ha, I wish. I own nothing. **

**Back round info: Raven and Lust went shopping... exciting right! Yeah no, and Raven got a guy's number. **

We start with in Raven's room just after Robin had woken Raven up saying...

"Hey, Raven. Titans East are here."

Raven sat up in her bed, pushing back the violet sheets and comforter that somehow in her sleep ended on top of her, and stretched while simultaneously cracking her back.

"Let's get this over with." Raven stated, already dreading what her emotion would have her doing in only a few minutes time.

"Cheer up! First, we desperately need to fix your hair. How you ever go that guy's number at the mall I will never know." Lust exasperated.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Raven asked.

"It's all over the place. Did you even put a brush through it this morning? Here's what you should do. Brush through your hair, then braid your bangs and bobby pin them to the side of your head a little above your ear. It'll give off the appearance that your innocent."

"I'm hardly innocent, and not in the way that your thinking!" Raven quickly fixed her words knowing exactly what had been running through Lust's mind.

"Whatever you say, Raven."

Raven fixed her hair the way Lust said to, then began the short trek to the common room where Titans both West and East were waiting.

Raven took a deep breath in and tried to mentally prepare herself for the usual onslaught of emotions she knew were coming.

"You know, I could always just take over. I'll listen and abide to anything you say thought Raven." said Lust hoping she could really get in the game.

"Fine. But only for a little while." Raven didn't understand. Two weeks ago she wouldn't have even listened to Lust, much less let her take over her body? What was going on?

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." and Lust took control once again.

**(A/N To make everything a little easier, Lust while be referred to as Raven, and the italicized words are the actual Raven talking.) **

Raven stepped through the doors and felt all the eyes look at her. It felt so good to finally be appreciated, adored even. This was definitely Lust's element.

Raven smiled a hint of a smile, as to not make anyone think that she was any different then before. She felt the gazes subside, well, all but two. Robin was still watching her. She knew that he would be o the lookout since her weird behavior toward him before. He was in detective mode and if he was projecting his emotions any louder Raven was going to rip his head off!

_Now you know how I feel._

"Whatever. You know, Speedy is staring at you still. How about we use him?"

_I don't feel right about this anymore. I mean, USING Speedy? Wouldn't that be wrong?_

Anyone else would feel remorse to their decision, and change the plan. But, after all, this was Lust. An emotion that could only feel her namesake.

"Speedy won't mind. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'll enjoy it." Lust smirked, catching the said boy's eye.

_Still, I just_... but with that Lust blocked out Raven and focused on the flame-colored haired archer. He would work perfectly. Everyone pretty much new about Speedy. He was the so-called womanizer, also known as the Robin impersonator. He had some of Robin's good looks but was taller, and his suave speaking got him farther than most in this kind of corrupt world. He wouldn't be one to pass up an opportunity in getting closer to the Ice Queen than all others before him. But, there are more fish in the sea that also need attention. Literally fish as Raven looked over to see Aqualad deep in conversation with Beast Boy. Most likely discussing a new video game or the next time the two would race.

But, then again where was Kid Flash? In the past few months KF had grown close to the guys on Titans East and had become an official member, only after Jinx broke up with him for absurd reasons not many needed to know. Raven brushed off the speedster's absence and went to make herself a cup a tea. She still was a part of Raven and could go for a cup of tea every once in a while. Just not nearly as much as the sorceress herself.

"Time to get to business," Raven thought to herself, "Mine as well start with the measly pawns."

And with that Raven floated over to Aqualad and started a conversation with him.

Raven started with a thriller. "How do you feel about water conservation?"

**I apologize for the awkward shortness. Okay so as usual READ, REVIEW, COMMENT, and CRITICIZE! Also, what do you guys think of OC's? Do you like them or utterly despise them? And give me more comments on Lust! Do you guys like Red X because I'm thinking of doing a story on him. Tell me please :) Thanks. **


	7. Fishy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you haven't realized that by now then you my friend need to become more observant.**

**Back round info: Lust has taken control over Raven again and has started flirting with the Titans East who have just arrived.**

We start after Raven asked Aqualad, "How do you feel about water conservation?"

"Oh, hey Ra-v-en." Aqualad stuttered as he noticed what Raven was wearing. She was in pink. Fricking pink! Since when did the Ice Queen even think of wearing pink.

Raven just had an innocent little smile on her face as he jumbled word vomit in his mouth.

"Uh yeah well water conservation is great, I think it's incredibly important to the well-being of our water mammals as well."

Lust was bored to say the least. He seriously had at least seven minutes straight of just blah blah blah water blah blah blah telekinesis. Lust just kept that fake little smile on her face. No one really knew that Raven didn't like extremely long talks, especially about water. When the team had to go into the deep depths of the undersea, Raven had been freaking. Being 20,000 leagues under the sea was utterly terrifying. But yet, somehow, Raven had kept her cool exterior in place of the frightened 5 year-old face she was making inside. No one had suspected a thing when she had seen Aqualad for the first time as she had just pretended to be attracted to him. The truth? Raven saw a savior of him, that he could save her and the rest of the team from dying a watery death. He had actually had a minnow stuck on the edges of his way too long hair. It was drool worthy for Starfire, but Raven had her heart still set on the Boy Wonder, if she had known back then or not.

Lust was practically dying to get away from fish boy. He stunk too which was clearly not helping the situation. Out of her peripheral vision, Lust noticed that Speedy was eyeing her, so she smirked knowing that his hormones would take over soon enough and he would take the place of Aqualad. Soon hopefully, Lust was about to beg.

But Lust was saved as she saw Speedy smirk his famous smirk and swagger **(A/N i don't know what you call that)** over to where her and the fish talker were unfortunately conversing.

"Aqua-dork, I think that you should let me talk to the lady for while. Go suck on some clams." Speedy made quite an entrance.

Aqualad just narrowed his eyes and was about to make a snarky comment that was most likely ill-thought through, but Lust caught him off before he could spew his fish-flake breath at Speedy.

"So why should I talk to you?" Raven asked truthfully, hoping he could get a good answer and be worth her valuable time. Speaking of time where was the real speedster that had recently been moved to the East team.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." He smirked again. Taking a gigantic chance that Raven wasn't going to fry his butt or send him to a third world dimension, Speedy put his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the common room heading for the roof. Lust was ecstatic! Finally something interesting was happening today. Hopefully Robin was watching every move she was making and was getting raged with jealousy.

After Lust and Speedy had left the room, anyone could see it clearly painted on Robin's face that he was pissed. His mask was narrowed, and his hands were in the shape of fists clenched to his sides.

Robin's POV

What the hell is Speedy doing!? He has his arm around Raven? That little... calm down Robin, wait why isn't Raven blowing him to high hell? Since when is she okay with touch? I thought that something would have blown up by now or that Speedy would have been launched off the roof. What the hell is going on!? I really should be listening to whatever Aqualad is saying, but I honestly don't care. So what do I do? Stay and be the leader I'm supposed to be, or go after the woman I love, LOVE? Where did that come from... Well it's the latter, I'm going after her.

Normal POV

Robin stalked away in an obvious rage, leaving Aqualad dumb-founded.  
Aqulad scoffed and said to himself, "Am I really that boring today, is it my breath?" Aqualad checked his breath while walking to get a breath mint, or five.

**I am so sorry! I have been really busy and I also apologize for the length. I've got some high hopes for this story and I hope you guys like it ,too! As peruse please READ, REVIEW, COMMENT, and CRITICIZE. Tell me what you guys think of Lust, Speedy, Robin's reaction, and if you must Aqualad :) haha I'm hoping to update soon so stay tuned and tell your friends!** Thanks.


End file.
